


You Wear Me Out

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, tie bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Ray decides that Gerard needs a rewards for behaving himself while they filmed the I’m Not Okay music video.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way/Mikey Way/Ray Toro, Gerard Way/Ray Toro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	You Wear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-sequel to a fic I did awhile back for kinktober which my friend Cody from discord suggested I do. This is set on the I’m Not Okay school set.

Ray was glad that the shoot was over for the day. It had been fun of course and everything had gone well, but it was just too crowded. Between the extras and the crew, they’d not had much in the way of privacy the whole day. It had been annoying, not least because of just how good Gerard looked, parading around in his uniform. He wasn’t sure how he did it, but he managed to make a school uniform sexy.

Between takes earlier Gerard had managed to accost him, pulling him into an unoccupied room and begging to be fucked and it had taken a lot of willpower and self control not to just bang him over one of the desks. Thankfully he maintained his level head instead of giving into his lust.

Now that it was just him and the rest of the guys, he didn’t have to hold back. He reached down and grabbed Gerard by the tie, winding the fabric around his fingers and giving it a sharp tug. “Well you did manage to behave for the rest of the shoot so I’m going to give you exactly what you want.” 

He kept ahold of the tie, pulling Gerard behind him into one of the now empty classrooms. It looked just like a real ones with desks and text books, even an old chalkboard in a corner. He made a beeline towards the biggest of the desks, brushing the books and papers off it with a swoop of his arm. “Bend over it, now.” He said firmly, releasing the tie and gesturing at the wood he’d just cleared.

Gerard did as he was told, stepping over to the desk and leaning down over it, his tie dangling down. He looked so could like this, like some kind of fetish porn star. The school they went too hadn’t had uniforms like this so he wouldn’t have expected to get so turned on by the sight of him dressed like that. He’d been glad he wasn’t in many shots with him that showed him from the waist down.

Ray got behind Gerard, purring softly as he ran his fingers along his clothed ass. “Yeah you look so good like this, like a needy little slut.” He licked his lips, reaching around his waist and deftly undoing the zipper of his flies. In a few moments he had them open and pulled down to his thighs, exposing the black boxers beneath which concealed the shapely curve of a Gerard’s ass. Fuck, he loved that sweet ass. He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband, steadily tugging it down and he licked his lips as his pale skin was revealed to him.

He didn’t look up when he heard two sets of footsteps enter the room, knowing exactly why they were. Instead he reached up and loosened his tie, slipping it up and off his head. “Hands behind you.” Gerard complied, bringing his arms behind his back and Ray’s tongue darted out across his lips. He adjusted the tie, slipping it around Gerard’s wrists and pulling the knot against him, tight enough to keep him in place. “Yeah, that’s it, now you’re all ready for us.” It was then that Gerard turned his head and he smiled at the sight of his other bandmates. Well, two of them anyway, Bob wasn’t going to be here until tomorrow for the performances part of the shoot.

Mikey and Frank were smirking at Gerard, both in their own luniforms and Ray knew they had been worked up just as much as he was. He didn’t know if they’d been accosted by him as well, but he wouldn’t be surprised. “Mikey why don’t you help get him ready?”

Mikey gave him a small smile and came over to stand behind his brother. He pushed his glasses up his nose, then sank down onto his, holding onto Gerard to steady himself. Once down there he planted a hand on each of Gerard’s plump cheeks, holding onto him tight and pulling them apart. Mikey gazed at his brothers opening and licked his lips before pressing his face between his cheeks, his hands holding him open.

Ray couldn’t see what was happening, but he could hear the way Gerard gasped and the wet sound of Mikey’s tongue. Ray had always known that the Ways were close, closer than any brothers he’d known, so he wasn’t surprised to learn that they’d fooled around. Honestly, he didn’t mind one bit. It’s not as if they were hurting anyone and he knew they both wanted it. Plus it was hot as fuck to see them together.

None of them had bought lube with them, not thinking they’d need it due to how busy the video shoot was supposed to be, so they were going to have to make do with saliva. It wasn’t ideal of course, and Ray was making a mental note to include lube on his person for every video going forward, but it would have to do for now.

Ray reached down and gave his bulge a squeeze as he watched Mikey eat his brother out. Gerard’s moans were loud and slutty, his fingers flexing against his back and he just looked so perfect. 

Frank glanced at Ray, speaking in a low voice. “Damn dude, can I use his mouth? I need to get my dick wet.”

Ray chuckled and nodded, gesturing over to Gerard’s head. “Please, be my guest.” Frank flashed him a grin, quickly moving to stand before the desk, undoing his pants and pushing them down his thighs to free his dick.

Frank threaded his fingers through Gerard’s long, jet black hair, tugging on it to guide it towards his cock. “C’mon Gee, get me nice and wet for you yeah?” Ray could see Gerard nod a little in response, his head bobbing slightly in his fingers and then Frank let out a low groan as Gerard took him down easily.

That was one thing that Ray was glad Gerard had, or rather didn’t have. He utterly lacked a gag reflex when it came to giving head, so he could take anyone down to the base, even him, like it was nothing. It was an impressive trait, one that Ray knew was pretty rare, so he was glad that his lover and band mate had it.

Ray groped his own bulge at the thought, watching the thee of them together. Mikey occasionally pulled back from his brothers ass, taking a breath before diving back between those plush cheeks. Frank was groaning, rutting against Gerard’s face as his fingers held tight on his hair for purchase. The whole thing was porn and the best kind, since Ray could see and smell and touch.

Mikey pulled away from Gerard, wiping his chin with the back of the sleeve of his blazer. His glasses were a little fogged and he looked slightly flushed as he rocked up on his heels. “He’s as wet as he’s gonna get from my mouth alone.” He looked at Ray and bought his fingers up, an invitation which Ray accepted. Kneeling down next to Mikey, he parted his lips and took his fingers into his mouth, watching as he leaned back in to his brother. Ray sucked on the offered fingers, twisting his tongue against the long, slim digits to coat them with as much saliva as he could. Mikey slipped his fingers in and out steadily, twisting them around so Ray could lick them all over.

After a few moments Mikey withdrew them as he leaned back again, bringing them to his face to examine them, nodding a little in apparent satisfaction. Once Ray was back on his feet Mikey had his fingers inside him, his arm moving as he fingered him open. “Yeah that’s it, fuck you look so good like this Gee. Being fingered open and used.”

“Shit Ray, your mouth.” Frank gasped, his hips snapping forward against Gerard’s face. “You have a dirty mouth Toro.”

Ray couldn’t help but smirk at his fellow guitarist, stepping around the desk to stand behind him and pressing up against him, whispering low in his ear. “You have no idea how dirty my mouth can get Iero.” He felt the smaller man shiver and he tilted his head, dragging his tongue over the scorpion tattoo on his throat. “Maybe one day I’ll show you how.” Frank shivered against him, letting out a low moan.

“You’re a fucking tease.” Frank panted, his hips stuttering against Gerard’s face.

“Am I?” Ray asked, breath hot against his skin and hips trailed his fingers down his sides. He caught sight of Mikey sliding his fingers out of his brother, replacing them with his cock. The sight made Frank’s breath hitch and a Ray took advantage. “Perhaps if you’re a good boy I’ll use my mouth on you. Kiss every one of your tattoos, lick your balls, suck your cock, eat your ass out.” Every word made Frank whine so prettily and he whispered right into the shell of his ear. “If you’re good. You think you can be good Frank?”

“Holy shit...” Frank tipped his head back against Ray’s shoulder, moaning loudly as he thrust hips and Ray knew that he’d just came.

“Atta boy.” Ray purred in his ear, holding onto him and easing him back, so his cock slipped out of his lips. The original plan was that they’d all have a go on Gerard’s ass but, well, plans change. Ray guided Frank to a nearby chair, plopping it down on it and then taking over from him in front of Gerard’s head.

“Hey babe, having fun?” Ray asked with a grin when Gerard looked up at him, meeting his gaze. His pretty wet lips were parted as he groaned from Mikey‘s assault on his ass. For someone as slim and unassuming as Mikey, he was fierce when he was like this, his hips snapping against Gerard’s cheeks and breathy moans leaving his parted lips. Gerard nodded in response, unable to speak as Mikey thrust into him when his lips parted. “Here, let me give you something to do.”

Ray let go of him, undoing his fly and pulling out his plump cock. Gerard’s eyes went straight to it, looking hungry for it and his lips parted without prompting. “Greedy little cockslut.” Ray couldn’t help but smile fondly at him, purring as Gerard took him down his throat. Ray let out a soft moan as his mouth worked it’s magic, although he felt him drool more around him than usual. “Yeah that’s it, get me nice and wet there’s a good boy.” Ray purred the words out, loving how his lips and tongue felt against his erection. “Fuck yeah...”

Across from him Mikey smirked, his hands holding tight onto his brother as he fucked him hard and deep. Mikey may look like an adorable, unassuming twink, but fuck was he fierce in his movements. Every thrust of his hips made the desk rattle from the force of him and made Gerard moan around his aching cock, sending vibrations through him. “Fuck...” Mikey whispered, his head tipping back and exposing the curve of his throat as he slammed into his brother. It was the last harsh thrust that he made and the way that Mikey’s body trembled made him suspect that he had came deep inside his brother.

Wordlessly, Mikey stepped back, his cock slipping out of Gerard and he moved away, gesturing towards the spot that he was vacating. Ray held onto Gerard’s hair tight as he rocked back, his cock sliding out of his mouth and he smiled, pleased by how slick it looked. “Looks like you’re ready for me.” He met Gerard’s gaze, silently asking if he was ok to continue. When Gerard nodded, Ray smiled and moved back, circling around the desk to stand where a Mikey had just a few moments before.

Ray couldn’t help but take a few moments to look at Gerard’s hole, his hands holding his cheeks open to get a good look at it. His puckered opening looked so pretty, open and slick and leaking some of Mikey’s cum. Ray was tempted to sink to his knees like Mikey did, hold him open and sink his tongue into him. 

Instead Ray took his cock in hand, holding himself at the base as he lined himself up with that sweet hole. He took a breath and then thrust into him, sinking into him in one, easy movement. He was always impressed just how well he took him, how easy he could sink into a Gerard, like he was made for this. He always thought that, if he wasn’t a singer, then Gerard would be perfect for porn, not that he’d ever said it. He moaned as he held onto Gerard, starting to move his hips at a steady pace.

Ray knew that Gerard was no doubt hard and aching, especially after Mikey, so when he slipped a hand down he wasn’t surprised to find that Gerard had a boner. He wrapped his fingers around it, starting to pump his shaft while he rolled his hips. “You’re gonna cum for me Gee, you’re gonna paint the desk with your load.” Ray purred our the words, holding on as he fucked him hard and deep while also keeping up the pace on his cock. “You’ve been such a good boy, getting us all off with your pretty little mouth and your sweet ass.” Ray let out a soft moan as he squeezed around his cock, the feeling making him ache in all the right ways. “You love it don’t you, love pleasing us all.”

“Yeah...” Gerard groaned and his voice sounded a little hoarse as he spoke, pushing back against Ray. “Love your cock, love all your cocks so much. Please, please Ray.” Gerard whined and fuck, he sounded so needy and desperate.

Ray increased the pace of his thrusts, unable to hold back anymore. He knew that he was approaching the edge and he could feel that Gerard was as well. His full balls slapped against his ass while his hand deftly stroked him.

He felt Gerard’s ass flutter around his cock and then he was letting out a loud moan, shooting across the wood of the desk. Ray knew they’d have to clean it off before going, but right now he didn’t give a fuck. Gerard’s moans were like music to his ears and they went straight to his own dick.

Ray didn’t stop his movements just because Gerard had came and low moans left his lips each time he rocked into his heat. “Fuck, fuck...” He gasped, his voice soft as Gerard’s hole twitched around him. “Yeah...” A soft whisper left his lips and he thrust into him one last time, spilling deep inside his lover.

He stayed inside him, panting heavily as they came down from their orgasms, his fingers loosening the tie around his wrists. He knew they’d need to take a few minutes to catch their breath and clean up before heading home, but for now he was content to be here, inside him as he started to soften. 

Hopefully going forward they would be able to have more moments like this, both as a couple and as a group. But even if they didn’t, they’d always have moments like this and he’d never forget them.

He leaned over Gerard, planting a gentle kiss on his neck before whispering softly. “Come on, we can’t stay here forever as much as we’d like to.” He patted Gerard’s ass, slowly sliding out of him with a sigh. They had a busy day with the second day of the shoot tomorrow so they’d need their rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
